


Personal Afterparty

by LuceCannon21



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, My first time writing for TAZ, Stockings, Theyre gonna bone just fyi, Vanilla, gentle stuff, tiny buttons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceCannon21/pseuds/LuceCannon21
Summary: Fitzroy offers to take Rainer back to her room after the party in episode 7, things spiral from there.
Relationships: Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt & Rainer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Personal Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this I spaced out for like an hour and by the end I had written six pages. I hope its not too awkward.

As the party wound down, Fitzroy Maplecourt Knight (In absentia) of the kingdom of Goodcastle, offered to walk the Villain Rainer Michelle back to her dorm. They had both had a drink or two, and while Rainer jokingly said she had a mode on her chair to take her straight back to her room, she did not refuse. In fact, she smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears. It was a light silver today, and framed her soft features in such a way that made Fitzroy flush, though he did not know if that was due to the shots Argo had made him do, or from whatever emotion seemed to capture his senses around Rainer. 

Fiscal Responsibility and himself discussed Argo’s disappearances, and when Fitzroy brought up the concept of a... “Lover” he had to take pause, trying to remember anyone Argo was particularly close with. He did think about Rainer for a moment, and felt a few arcs of electricity, like when he rubbed his socks on a carpet, at the ridiculous idea of Argonaut Keene and Rainer Michelle together. After using the notebook of far speech to contact Argo, revealing he had just gone to get that strange new tattoo finished, his muscles eased, and he brushed it away simply. 

“Alright! Well... Do you need me to walk you back too?” He asked Doctor Mushrooms, who simply shrugged. 

“It is uhm, not necessary. I will leave the door unlocked for you.” He said, gently laying a massive four fingered hand on Fitzroy’s shoulder. “Good luck.” 

“W-what would I need luck for?” Fitzroy scoffed as his roommate turned to leave. 

“Girls... They are, confusing.” The Firbolg said, as the door behind him closed. 

Rainer had finished directing her various animal skeletons to tear down paper streamers, and pick up red solo flagons from the ground, Dakota gently saying she could go whenever she liked, though Fitzroy noticed her scampering around the bone animals in a nervous manner, and assumed it was not because the room was to their liking, but because they disliked the undead creatures scampering about the tavern. Eventually Rainer relented, and floated over to Fitzroy, smiling. 

“Thanks for waiting Fitz. I didn’t want to leave this place looking like a student bomb had gone off in here.” She brushed her hair behind her ears again. 

“Do you need me to carry your gifts?” He offered, noticing a pile of birthday offerings teetering on her lap. 

“Um... Here, could you hold these?” She offered him a set of hairclips from Zana, and some... Fashionable daggers from Rolandus. Each was in a box at risk of slipping off her lap. Gingerly he tucked them under his left arm and offered his right elbow to her. 

Rainer turned up the hover function on her chair to reach his arm, placing her long, graceful fingers on the inside of his elbow, and smiling. “Shall we?” 

“We shall.” Fitzroy felt heat creeping up his chest as she spoke, her cheery tone the two of them walking through the now quiet halls of Wiggenstaffs together. Rainer commented on the night, the brisk air making her pull him slightly closer. 

“You’re so warm Fitzroy, like a furnace.” She sighed wistfully, “If you had been able to be my henchman...” She trailed off. “I hope we can team up now that we’re both villains.” 

Fitzroy was struggling to suppress his tone from fluctuating as he responded “I do too, truly, you will always have the ally ship of Thunderman and Co.” 

“Is that what you’ve decided on? Thunderman?” She giggled a bit “It's cute, I like it!” 

“Yes! All will fear the name Thunderman! And company.” He blushed; he was sure that was it now. He was blushing. 

“I never thought about a villain name...” She paused, finger on her chin ever so endearingly. “Maybe... Soul Summoner?” she wiggled her fingers menacingly. “Or-Or- Mistress of terror?” 

“Queen of Misery?” Fitzroy offered, laughing a little. “I've had a lot of practice with trying to name people. I’m surprised Thunderman stuck so quickly though.” 

“To be honest, it’s a good name.” She shrugged. “I’ll have to workshop mine though.” 

They both laughed, though when they finished, a nervous, energetic silence grew. As they had reached Rainer’s hall. 

“Fitz-” 

“Rainer-” 

The spoke in the same moment, and Fitzroy, being the chivalrous knight, he was, quickly said “No please, you first.” 

Though he was half sure they had the same thought. 

“Do- Do you want to come in?” she wasn’t looking at him now, fumbling in a compartment of her chair to find her keys. “I could make some tea or something!” 

He didn’t mean to sound so eager, but in less than a second, he had exhaled his answer. “Ofcourseido!” 

“What?” 

He coughed, clearing his mind of any distraction, looking up at the ceiling, and focusing on one specific cobweb. “Of course, I would. I would love to come into your room. With you.” 

He noticed, out of the corner of his eye, her mouth something. It looked suspiciously like “yes, yes, yes.” 

When she unlocked the door, he was pleased to see that Villain rooms were much larger than sidekick and henchperson dorms. Though he did notice some... suspicious... shapes along the wall, on a few shelves, he saw things that for a moment he worried were decapitated heads. Until of course, Rainer went into her room, and in that sweet tone of hers asked “Gary can you turn the lights on?” 

“Oh, sure Rainer! Welcome back.” Her Gary, which sat perched over by the desk responded as the arcane powered lights turned on, and Fitzroy was relieved to see that they were not heads, but wig stands, on each was a hairstyle he had seen Rainer wear at least once. They were all very lovely, and it sort of dawned on him that her hair always matched her outfits. 

Similarly, her outfits were always finely coordinated, and he realized, it must be a painstaking task to get dressed in the morning. Though he had to quickly throw that thought out before he began picturing her getting... Undressed. 

Rainer set the gifts on her desk and parked her chair by her bed. Around the room, there were several grips, places to lean, and otherwise convenient places to rest, so he wasn’t too surprised to see her standing and dusting off her skirts as the chair stopped hovering and rested on the ground. 

“Um... So, Tea?” She smiled as she grabbed a crutch that had been leaning next to her bed, walking over to the desk turned vanity at the other end of the room. 

Fitzroy realized he had never seen her standing before. She was surprisingly tall, a willowy figure that made him think of some of the more popular girls at Clyde knight's night knight school. He had his share of romantic and physical partners in the past, he might have even been called a lady's man at a point. But he realized he had been very rarely ever struck speechless by a girl. But with Rainer now standing at eyelevel, her surprisingly graceful movements made him trip over his own words. 

“Y-Yes! Tea! Of course, I would love tea. Who doesn’t like tea?” He coughed, setting the gifts with the rest, the desk now covered in bags and boxes. 

“I don’t know, maybe Buckminster?” She smiled, sitting at a small table with a teapot on it. She casually waved the wand she had tucked into her sleeve, and the pot began to steam, and she grabbed a small box of tea leaves. “Is rosehip ok with you? No caffeine but I like it.” 

“Anything is fine!” He took the seat across from her quickly, watching as she prepared the tea, trying not to stare too intently. 

They drank the warm beverage in calm silence, and once Rainer finished her cup, she got up, removing her silver wig and depositing it on a bare wig stand. She sat at the vanity, grabbing a brush and removing her wig cap to reveal shoulder length blonde hair that had strange bends from how it had been held under the cap. She began to detangle it with the brush. 

“I hope you won’t tell anyone I have, gasp, hair under my wigs.” She giggled, turning to him. 

It took him a moment to respond, and he was sure he would kick himself later, as his only response to this quite cute comment was “Uhuh.” as he took another long sip of rosehip tea. 

“I’m going to go change, if that’s ok with you?” She said, getting up again, her legs ever so slightly shaky. 

“Don’t worry about me! If I get lonely, I at least have Snippers.” Despite his cool response, Fitzroy was in a battle with himself. Trying to not picture Rainer's smooth, soft skin under the lace and frill, and how it would look as she slid out of the dress. He discretely pinched his arm as she went into the en-suite bathroom. 

It was quiet for a bit, Fitzroy even summoned Snippers to give him a tea biscuit at one point. He began to wonder what was taking Rainer so long, when he heard a suspect *THUMP* and the usually composed and well-mannered voice of Rainer utter a loud “SHIT.” that even through the door, he could hear. 

“Hey... Fitz?” She yelled, prompting him to get up, and walk to the door. 

“Yes mil- Rainer?” 

“Can you come help me? My legs kind of... Gave out...” 

Fitzroy covered his eyes as he turned the handle to the bathroom, “A-are you decent?” 

“It doesn’t really matter, what matters is I need a hand ok!” She said frustratedly as he stepped in. 

“You don’t have to cover your eyes.” She sighed. “I’m not a prude.” 

“W-well, I might be.” Fitzroy muttered as he uncovered his eyes, to see Rainer leaning against the side of the bathtub, legs sticking out from underneath her voluminous skirts at awkward angles, her dress half unbuttoned at the back, the sleeves hanging down her shoulders, exposing her collar bone, and the top of her brasserie. 

Without really taking a moment to think, he walked over, and looped his arms under her legs, and behind her back, lifting her up as one would do to a bride, and walked her back to her bed, gently setting her down, and taking a superficial top blanket to drape over her shoulders. 

“I-I better get going.” He muttered, standing back up, avoiding eye contact with her turning towards the door before he felt a surprisingly strong grip wrap around his wrist. 

“Please don’t leave.” Rainer’s voice was soft, shaking a little. 

He didn’t resist when she tugged him back down to sit on the bed, her shoulder touching his chest, the top of the dress sliding down so it was her exposed skin that rubbed against his overcoat. 

It was a spur of the moment decision, but he placed his hand against her jaw, and she bashfully pressed her cheek into the motion, and before he realized, their lips had met, warm and tasting of rosehip tea. 

When they finally took a second to breathe, the cogs in each of their minds were already turning. Rainer had her fingers messing with the buttons of Fitzroy’s overly formal party outfit. While he did look great in it, he lamented he hadn’t worn something easier to remove, as her shaking fingers took an excruciatingly long time to free him from his top. 

“C-can you undo my dress” She whispered, turning so he would be able to get at the half undone back. 

“Y-you want me to undo all your-” His breath hitched “-Your tiny buttons?” 

“God please hurry up Fitzroy.” She hissed, cheeks red. 

He was quick to obey, undoing all the buttons enough for her to slide out of the dress, and throw it across the back of the closest chair. Underneath she was nothing but exquisite, her undergarments even paired to the outfit. 

“I-is that a garter belt?” Fitzroy mumbled, trying not to embarrass himself any more than he already had. 

“How to you exactly expect me to keep my stockings up? Magic?” 

“Well you are a wiza-” He didn’t get to finish his thought before Rainer had dragged him once more into a kiss. He finally got his second boot off, and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her to undo the bra that while color coordinated was blocking his access to her chest. 

The second it came off, he gently placed her, at the top of the bed, resting against the many fluffy and silky pillows of her bed, and kissed slowly from her neck, to her hipbones. His large hands against her waist making him aware of just how light she had been when he lifted her. 

Unclipping the garters, he slid the lace underwear down her thighs, and she kicked them off the bed. Gingerly, Fitzroy reclipped the garters to the stockings, and Rainer gave him a knowing look. 

“You like them, huh?” She smirked, and he blushed, the bravado that had been fueling till then giving way for his real feelings, which were frantic, nervous, horny excitement. 

“Well, they're... Very flattering on you.” He then, realizing the more he spoke, the more fuel he gave for his nerves, pulled, her hips close to him again, and kissed the soft skin of her inner thigh. “Really, anything is.” 

She bit her lips as he pressed his mouth against her, her soft noises of pleasure urging him on as she snapped to turn the lights down. 

Scrambling in the dark, it didn’t take too long for Fitzroy to be gently cradling her hips in his hands as they moved together, her hands grabbed for him, and dragged him into another long, heated kiss. 

At one point, he was sure he heard her mumble into his shoulder something along the lines of “Best birthday ever...” 

Though nothing could compare to the sound of her muffling a scream of ecstasy against his chest, and the twitching and panting that came with it. 

By the end of the night, he simply hoped that when Goodcastle came a calling, he could convince her to come with him. Because if he couldn’t, he wasn’t sure he would go to Goodcastle. 

He gently tucked her back into bed, kissing her forehead. “I have to go, but promise me you’ll write?” 

A sleepy, delirious Rainer hooked her arm behind his neck, and pulled him close for a moment. “I promise...” She spoke in such a singsong voice he had to resist the urge to simply stay here and fall asleep next to her. Or at least, fall a-trance. 

When he was finally dressed, Rainer had fallen asleep, curled up in the pile of duvets and quilts atop her bed. He gave her one last kiss on the forehead and walked back to his own dorm in the sidekick and henchperson annex. Though when he realized that in a few short weeks, he would be moving into a room much closer to hers, his heart skipped a beat. 

Tiptoeing past The Firbolg, he hardly noticed the absence of Argonaut Keene. 

Across the school, in a secret room that did not exist. A question was asked. 

“What do you know about Fitzroy Maplecourt?”


End file.
